


Captive

by PhantomShipper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Light BDSM, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomShipper/pseuds/PhantomShipper
Summary: A sweet little Luke worshipping Leia fic for the season of kink prompt: licking/rimming.





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Thx notebookishtype and grand_ol_joe for help and encouragement. Thx brotherskywalker for insightful beta.
> 
> This not a kink I would normally write but I gave it a shot.

Luke Skywalker is a hero to the galaxy. Not only did he fire the final shot that destroyed the original Death Star, he also brought Darth Vader back to the side of good, leading to the destruction of the Emperor. The legend of the first new Jedi of the New Republic is discussed and obsessed over by billions who clamour for any piece of gossip about their icon. Serious and stoic in his black attire, he seems a sober figure alongside his princess sister in all the holovids that tell their harrowing tale of bravery, doomed planets and victory over evil.

‘If they could only see me now,’ he thinks.

Luke is bound by the wrists, nude, and kneeling on the floor before the woman he worships above all else in the galaxy. In a white, flowing, sheer robe, his twin sister is an otherworldly vision, glorious in her beauty.

Looking down at his pulsing cock jutting obscenely in the air, he thinks his display makes a vulgar juxtaposition to her regality. He feels ridiculous like this. But if he’s honest with himself, Leia’s amused expression at his obvious distress is arousing him even more.

By day, he’s a man who quietly commands respect from those around him. By night however, he craves feeling out of control. Leia, as always, is his perfect opposite. Letting her take the reins and be the complete master of his body and mind is freeing in a way he never imagined.

Crooking her finger, she beckons him over to kneel by the couch. He slides forward on his knees as best as he can with his hands bound behind his back. Testing the binders that hold him tight sends a surge of blood to his aching cock. Even if he tried, he thinks there would be no way to escape without Leia releasing him.

Leaning forward, Leia gently holds his face in her hands. Her serious eyes hold him in place, mesmerizing him with a soft touch and commanding presence. The intensity of her hold on him is overwhelming. Even bound and helpless he feels completely safe, wrapped in her love and protection.

His eyes slip closed, lost in the sensation of being possessed by her, body and soul. He leans into her palm, completely content in the moment of tenderness.

She cups his chin, pulling him from his hazy arousal. When Luke’s eyes slit open, he is greeted by her sweet smile. And a moment later she is shrugging her sheer robe from her shoulders, revealing her perfect breasts and smooth stomach to his gaze,

With a gentle tug, Leia directs him to her breasts. Panting roughly, he leans forward, desperate to please and satisfy her in every way. He closes his lips around a pink nipple, and sucks her teasingly. Using his tongue and lips to lightly pull on her nipple, he is rewarded with a throaty moan that goes straight to his cock.

Her pleasure drives him to a frenzy. No longer teasing, he suckles her in earnest, gently biting her nipple with each pull. Cursing his bound hands, he works her overtime with his mouth, moving from the left breast to the right, and back again as her fingers clench ever tighter in his hair.

Leaning back for breath, he takes in the obscene display of her breasts wet from his mouth and nipples swollen from frantic sucking. This is heaven. Luke is convinced. On his knees, worshipping her body is how he would like to spend eternity.

She tugs at his hair once more, bringing his obedient focus completely back to her. He is slack jawed and panting, his cock throbbing under her gentle dominance.

“Luke,” she says teasingly in her best aristocratic voice. “I want you to kiss me.”

He smiles in relief at being allowed the pleasure of her lips. Leaning forward to capture her mouth, he’s stopped short when Leia pulls back on his hair once more.

“No,” she breathes, spreading her legs wider to him, and pulling her robe completely open.

Moving one hand from his hair, she slides her fingers between her breasts, and down her stomach. She lets her fingers rub sensuously over the wet lips of her bare pussy, finally crooking her finger and fucking herself for his hungry eyes.

Bringing her wet finger to his mouth, she presses inside and fucks his mouth with her finger, making him feel even more degraded. Luke obediently sucks her juices, craving the sinful smile she gives him.

“Good boy,” she purrs into his ear.

Her praise sends pangs of arousal and desperation all through his body, making his cock leak just for her. She leans back on the couch, opening herself completely to him, her legs spread wide in display of her dripping pussy.

Luke knows she’s enjoying the role of gentle master. He wants to make her shake and cum so badly. Trembling with desire, he leans forward, licking her slit and spreading her with his tongue.

The taste of her arousal is dark and and delicious. He closes his eyes in pleasure at the feeling of her wetness sliding along his tongue. It feels so intimate to be her captive, to be the only man allowed to make her come.

Frenzied arousal pulses through him knowing that he belongs to her. He buries his face in her, her wetness dripping from his chin as he finds her clit and begins to suck. Her rhythmic moaning at every lick of his tongue drives him ever forward in a desperate attempt to pleasure her beyond anything she’s felt before. He needs to feel her using him to come and will do absolutely anything to prove he is worthy of such an honor. Pressing further down, he slides his tongue inside of her pussy, fucking her with his tongue as best as he can.

Frustration builds in him, needing to be closer still, to push her to her absolute limit. It’s not enough. He pulls with all of his might on the binders that hold his wrists secure. Closing his eyes and concentrating, he focuses all his energy and need on the binders until they break apart, shattering to the floor.

Leia jumps at the sound then smiles lovingly at him. She knows how desperate his desire for her is and would never be angry with him for showing it.

Finally free from his bonds, Luke wraps strong arms around her thighs, and pulls her further down on the couch, pressing her thighs closer for him so he can completely bury himself between her legs. He loses himself in the wetness as he licks and sucks her with a renewed passion, pressing two fingers inside of her.

Her fucks her with his fingers and moans at the new freedom he has to completely pleasure her with his whole being. Above him Leia is panting and moaning with every new sensation. Working himself up impossibly further he thrusts against the edge of the couch, desperate for any kind of release.

He presses his face down between the cheeks of her ass, licking up the wetness that has spread all over her. She yelps in surprise at his new technique but is soon thrusting against his face and whimpering. He licks lightly at her tight hole, while bringing his palm to rub her clit. He can feel how turned on she is by his dirty act. His cock is steadily leaking precum from feeling so degraded and used, a toy for her pleasure.

He knows exactly how to push her over the edge and finally make her come all over his face. He presses into her tight hole and tongue-fucks her ass while her moans reach a frenzied pitch. He can feel her coming around his tongue, her ring of muscle tightening in time with the pulses of her clit. As she calls out his name, her entire body shakes with the force of her orgasm.

As he licks her through her spasms, her pussy spurts her warm cum into his mouth. He is finished. He moans out his pleasure as he pumps into the air, hot jets of cum shooting over his stomach. He feels defiled and spent. And he can’t wait to do it all over again tomorrow.


End file.
